In general, a plurality of fire doors are installed in a building to prevent the spread of fire and smoke in case of fire. The fire doors are automatically closed by an operation of a fire detector nearby. The fire doors can also be closed by remote operation from a disaster prevention center.
In a conventional elevator group management system, a passenger number detector for detecting the number of waiting passengers is installed at an elevator landing. Then, when the number of waiting passengers at the elevator landing reaches a predetermined value or larger, a plurality of cars is allocated in response to a generated hall call. As a result, the plurality of cars are allocated with higher priority to the elevator landing where a larger number of passengers are waiting, thereby improving transport efficiency (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Sho 57-42934